Shin's Way Of Life
by ShinKujou
Summary: Shin have had the same dream every single day saying that he must save his younger brother from loneliness. The person who had told Shin to save his brother was him himself. What could this be? Can Shin save his brother or will he die saving him?


"Shin, come over here. Come on, you are not afraid are you?" asked Sito. "No way," said Shin. "You are always like this Shin," said Sito. "You won't know if you don't come over here. Look out parent is even here." "Why do I have to come? Don't you hate me?" asked Shin. "No, I don't. Not really, I was just lonely that all," said Sito. "Shin, come over here!" Shin walked over there and knew something bad was going to happen, but nothing bad was going to happen.

Sito smiles and said in a low voice "Shin save your lonely younger brother, let him win or else something that you treasure the most will disappear, even if it's a human or an object."

Shin woke up early and said to himself "That dream again. Why do I have to dream this every single day?" He jumped out of bed slowly and went to the bathroom and brushes his teeth, then went back to his room and changed his clothes into his uniform. After that he ran out the room, down the stair, out the doors and closing them, and then walked to school.

"What a nice day to bake some fish," he said to himself. He went to class, and already people were shocked to be his classmate because he was known as negative king. His way of thinking and misunderstanding always lead him thinking the solution was his own death.

He went in next to his desk and sat on the floor, took out a coal burner and began to bake some fish when he put the fish on it. "Where do you get the fish from Shin?" asked Sito. "Fishing, and I wouldn't have thought that you would come here to visit me," said Shin. "Who was visiting who?" Sito said blushing. "No need to be shy," said Shin while baking his fish.

The fish gave off a strong smell. "Its smells like fish every time I have to go to this class, it all his fault," said one. "My fault?" asked Shin. He stared at him for a while and then said "I guess I'm better off being dead." He walked to the window and was about to jump. "Stop, I didn't mean it like that," said Daidouji while running to him. He bumped into him and it made him fall. While he was falling other people in the floor below them was scared.

"What have I done? Have I really became a murder?" asked Daidouji. "Don't worry," said Sito who was pulling Shin off the window. "I have got him." "Hello," said Shin. "Wow, amazing," said one. As the teacher came in Sito walked out of the classroom, "Stop right there kid," said the teacher. "Why teacher?" asked Sito with an evil smiling face. The teacher was shocked and said "No, never mind you can leave." Sito leave and said "See you again Shin."

"Why are you baking fish?" asked the teacher. "To eat," said Shin. "You can't eat in this class," said the teacher. "Can't eat?" asked Shin with a serious face. "Then it better off if I quit living." He ran to the window and prepared to jump. The teacher had enough and left the room, while Shin was still on his death mode. "Stop, for our sakes. We don't want your death to be our fault. It would ruin our life in the future and now so please stop," said some of his classmate.

He looked at them and laughs. "Don't worry I don't make people worry about my death," said Shin. Most of the student in his class was shocked to hear this and then said "Enough." Some of the students thought to themselves what have gotten in to him. Shin walked out of the room and said "Later." Not that you guys care anyways he thought to himself. "Who is this person Miko?" asked Riu. "You don't know him? He is Shin Kujou. He been in our class since first year," said Miko. Riu was confused and said "First year?" "Oh that right, you weren't here in the first year because of an illness right?" said Miko. "Yup, I was hospitalized because of my plant that bitten me. It was so cute," said Riu. "I still have the picture of the first year want to see it?" asked one of the girls. "Sure, I would love to," said Riu. She opens the book and search for Shin Kujou. "Here looks its Shin Kujou," said one. They looked at the picture and asked "Is that really him?" "How can a person change so much?" asked one. "Wow, it's so cute. It reminds me of one of my plant I have. Not everyone knows the true reason for his changes. What would happen to him if it were found out, he thought to himself while looking at the store that sells fishes?

While he was sitting down looking at fishes, a boy who happens to be walking by bumped into him. "What are you sitting there for? Open your eyes and look around you people walk everywhere, don't just sit there. Stand up and be a man," said the boy. "I understand," said Shin.

He walked into the street where the bus was going through, but as he was about to go one step closer, the boy grab him by the arm. "You are an interesting kid you know. Find a perfect place to die," said the boy. "Oh, and my name is Tomo, don't forget that." But I wasn't looking for a place to die, he said to himself while walking to his home.

He walked with his coal burner and went ahead to lie down on the ground. His stomach started to rumble as Riu popped out in his sight as he was looking at the sky. "Are you hungry Kujou?" asked Riu. "Yeah, but how do you know this place?" asked Shin. ""Oh, a nice boy told me this place when I asked him," said Riu.

Meanwhile Daidouji who was peeking at them was crying in his mind thinking why don't you remember my name Riu?

"Want some clams for dinner?" asked Riu. "Oh, I have wanted to eat that Nahara Riu," said Shin. "Ah you remember my name," said Riu happily. "I understand," he said to himself. I have learned your name. A guy like me doesn't deserve to know it. Would be better if I was dead instead of being an annoying?

He walked straight through the water and suddenly Riu yelled "Wait a minute." "I'm coming too." She went in while he was out and thinking about how clueless she was. After that they dry themselves out.

"Wonderful house," Riu said. Wonderful thought Daidouji, how is that possible. It's just junk, damn you Kujou. She went in the room and saw a doll. "Wow, so cute," said Riu. "Cute?" asked Shin. "Yes," said Riu. "That thing is useless," said Shin. "You, or should I say does that boy and you have some business with me?" "Just like you," she said.

Daidouji thought to himself how did Riu like Kujou? I will get you this time. He spotted a group of people and thought of a plan. The plan could get Riu dislike Kujou or could it be on exact opposite.

"So in other words, you are saying that you guys love this type of clams?" asked Shin. "Yup!" said Riu. "Okay, after we eat, I want you to leave," he said. "Why?" asked Riu. "Because you are a complete annoyance," he said. "No, no. I am not an annoyance at all," she said.

"It's going to get dark soon, so it better if you just leave," he said. "I have a very good eye sight even in the dark," she said while taking off her clothes. "This place is very cold. You are going to get sick," he said while handing her a piece of clothing. "It is okay, my temperature is higher than most people," she replies while wearing the clothes.

Does she always think of an excuse just because she wants to stay here? So annoying, this girl, does she even know what will happen to her if she stay with me? She will be in danger, he thought.

Suddenly a group of people came with them and grabbed Shin. What will happen to him, will he survive or will he die, she thought.

"What do you think you are tough? Don't just go bad mouth about us, say it in our faces. Are you listening to me?"

He took out a pair of tongs and begins to grab clam with it. He gave her a bag of clams and then told her to leave because there are a lot of people like this.

"But, I want to eat it at the freshest," complain Riu. "Stop being an annoyance," said Riu. While they were talking, the one person in the group of people was losing his patience and kicked the coal burner while saying "Don't think you can ignore us like this."

The fire burned his place, and Riu was shocked when he told Shin "Looks like we are going to see a nice firework." She went inside, so she could grab the doll.

"What is she doing?" asked one. "We'll leave him, so just come out of there," said another. "This is bad we better get going," said one. They all left except for one. "Why aren't you going?" asked Shin. "I guess I miss chance to escape. Don't worry about me, what about your girlfriend?" asked the boy. "She not my girlfriend, she just a classmate of mine," said Shin. "Aren't you going to save her?" asked the boy. "I guess since it's my fault that this happen," he said.

He went in the room and went and looks for Riu. "That doll is useless, and you would still save it?" said Shin. "That's because it precious to me, since you gave it to me," she said while trying to get up. But while getting up, she fell down in his arms, which shocked him. He took the doll and stuffs it in his pocket saying to himself, stupid doll.

He took off his eye patch and cancel fire and pieces of trash from falling on him. The boy who was still outside was reading a book that soon caught on fire. He dropped the book, so it won't burn his hands.

He turned around and saw him, which made him said "You're alive." "You're still here?" asked Shin. "I just wanted to talk to the person that has the same x-rays eyes as that person," said the boy. Who, he said to himself. The boy dash to Shin neck and was about to kill him.

"Who are you?" Shin asked. "There no need to know my name, beside I'm just a pawn," he said. He look down and said "Are you telling me to wash my neck and wait?" asked Shin. "I'm glad you can take jokes," he replied while putting the tissues in his pocket in the sweater.

He left while saying "I'm just here to say hello." "Are you standing there or what?" asked Sito. "Sorry for making you wait," said Haruto. He bring Sito home and "We will meet again Shin," said Sito to himself. Shin saw the boy talking to his brother and wonder if he could stop by and do something about this. Will he see his brother again to kill him, or will he give up, thought Haruto. While Shin walked away thinking about his brother and carried her to her room, until then she had a dream that the doll save her life.


End file.
